Ugly Duckling
by rosabellamore
Summary: Amu is known as the "UGLY DUCKLING" at her school... Ikuto is known as the "Prince" of the school his the sweetest, cutest, coolest , and nicest guy in the school. Every girl wants to go out with. But what happens when amu falls in love with him?... read the story to know what amu those to make ikuto notice her and fall in love with her... What will happen to Amuto!
1. Chapter 1

******HIIII! well this is the first time I'm doing this... so please enjoy and REVIEW so i could know what to do better the next time... Please Enjoy! and also I'm very sorry for my spelling mistakes! OH and when i say "AMU POV" it basically means what amu is thinking to her self... anyways ENJOY! please review... :)**

******(Dreaming)**

******NORMAL POV-**

Amu- I-ku-to... umoo.. i want to tell you something that i have been keeping for a pretty looonn-

Ikuto- Say no more amu (putting his finder on amu's lip) i know what your going to say, and i feel the same way about you.

Amu- REALLY! you do! :)

Ikuto- yes, i do i really really do!

******AMU POV-**

Amu's inner voice- OMG! i can't believe the Nicest, Cutest , and Coolest guy in school actually likes me!.. i mean everybody in school says that I'm " mis-cre-ated" just because of my face, braces, glasses, and my braids... bb-u-t that doesn't mean I'm MISCREATED! RIGHT!?... my mom says not to listen to anybody in school because I'm " beautiful" inside and outside...

Amu's inner voice- WHY IS IKUTO GETTING CLOSER TO ME AND WHY TH0SE HE HAS HIS EYES CLOSE!? could this be my first kiss!?... OH NO his getting closer, and closer, and closer... (GASP)

******(Dream stops)**

******NORMAL POV-**

"QUACK QUACK QUACK" Amu's alarm sounds (7:30am)

Amu- OH NO! I'm going to be late for school

In less then 20 minutes Amu runs to the bathroom, takes a bath , put her glasses on, brushes her teeth, does her braids, and puts her uniform on. Then she runs downs stairs and tries to eat her breakfast as fast as possible.

Amu's mom- AMU why did you woke up so late? and please eat your breakfast slower your going to get a stomach pain!

Amu- well is just that i had a beautiful dream about ikuto mom! and i just couldn't wake up, but i'm all done now... and i have to get to school now so BYE MOM! Amu stand up the table kisses her mom on the chick...

Amu's mom- GOOD BYE SWEETIE HAVE A GREAT DAY, REMEMBER TO PICK UP AMI AFTER SCHOOL!

Amu- YES MOM I KNOW! amu runs off and closes the front door of her house

Amu- I Have to hurry up! OH NO the gates are going to close... WAIT, WAIT! she yell to the gate man

Thankfully amu made it in...

**TIME PASS IS ALREADY 3RD PERIOD ( ENGLISH CLASS)** lazy i know ;0

Teacher- OKAY! everybody settle down please!

Everybody was throwing paper balls at each other and playing around even thought the teacher told them to stop. Nobody listen the teacher except Amu... Amu was the only one sitting quietly in her desk waiting for the teacher to start the class.

Teacher- EVERYBODY PLEASE SETTLE DOWN PLEASE PLEASE!

Even thought the teacher yell nobody listen they just ignore, what the teacher was saying.

**AMU POV-**

Teacher- EVERYBODY PLEASE SETTLE DOWN PLEASE PLEASE!

Amu inner voice- Is always like this! almost in every class but when we get to English is worse then any other class. I really don't find it funny i mean i think we have to respect the teacher, and we have to learn, right?... the only good thing about this is that i could see my Ikuto smiling and having fun.. and it make me happy that his happy!... but i wish he could behave a little better just a little bit...

**NORMAL POV-**

Teacher- Amu...

Amu- yes teacher!

Teacher- Im very sorry, your the only one that listens to my class and i really thank for that

Amu- OH! is nothing is for my on sake anyways...

Stops and gives the teacher a small smile and says

Amu- ... and i think we students need to give adults respect and listen to them...

The teacher looks at amu with on smile and then changes her expression to worry.

Teacher- I know that amu, your a good girl but i can't keep up like this any more i'm sorry but i have to go...

Amu- What? teacher i don't understand...

Teacher- Amu i'm going quit bye, i just can't keep up like this...

Amu eyes got bigger as the teacher said this words, the teacher lives and amu tries to stop her but she can't amu got real angry and started yelling at the class almost crying, is the first time she has done something like this...

Amu- YOU GUYS SEE WHAT YOU DO THE TEACHER IS GOING TO QUIT BECAUSE OF YOUR BAD BEHAVIOR! IT ISN'T FAIR YOU KNOW!

One of the popular girls said to amu " So what it doesn't really matter, we don't even listen to her anyways so what the big deal about miss ugliness" Amu almost started to cry but she hold it and said to the girl " What's the big deal you ask... you know is just funny how you guys just don't care about your future" Everybody started laughing because what amu said. A random guy said " OMG! the ugly duckling is about to cry... awwww your mad awwww don't worry go run of some where and cry... jajajjajaj" every body started laughing with the guy.

Amu felt so bad, she cover her eyes with her bangs and she started to cry. All of the sudden ikuto walk up to amu and put his hand on her shoulder.

Ikuto- Don't cry, its okay their like that... umm sorry to ask now but whats your name

Amu stood there and didn't said a word, every single person in the room was murmuring about ikuto talking and not saying mean things.

**AMU POV**-

Amu inner voice- I got so angry and embarrassed i started crying i couldn't hold my self, i was about to run out but when i was taking a step i felt a hand on my shoulder then i realize that it was Ikuto my heart started to pound like crazy... he told me not to cry that it was okay, i was a bit happy but still stress when he told me that, then he ask me for my name at that moment i didn't said a word... because if he talks to me his reputation is going to get bad real bad and i don't want that to happen to him!

**NORMAL POV-**

Ikuto was a bit confuse he really wanted to know the weird looking girl name.

Amu- ummmmoooo... im sorry but i have to go!

amu ran out of the room and went to the water fountain there she sat down and was trying to come down.

**AMU POV-**

Amu inner voice- I ran out of the room as fast as possible... i when to the water fountain so i could be alone, i was trying hard to come down and just relax. I though i was alone but there was somebody else there and when i look it was-

* * *

**So let see the next chapter who's going to be it!:) Thank you, to all of you who actually read the whole thing because i know it isn't very good but i try my best i didn't know how to put the story but next chapter i'm going to do it a lot better promise thank you very much! Also please review and tell me what you guys think i could do better and fix! please i know is very short... and again THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everybody! this is my second chapter for Ugly Duckling! hope you like it please Review... and thank you to all the people that read my last chapter and that review it and also told me what to do better! Enjoy! **

**NORMAL POV-**

"I ran out of the room as fast as possible... i when to the water fountain so i could be alone, i was trying hard to come down and just relax. I though i was alone but there was somebody else there and when i look it was... a guy, a good looking one, but it wasn't my ikuto, it's somebody else. He has blond hair and red-violet eye color his very good looking" Amu thought to her self.

When the boy notice amu he got a bit surprise, and said "Hi, im Hotori Tadase a second year student.. what's your name" amu hesitated, then said "ummm, my...na-me is Hinamori Amu a first year student" she stopped and blush a little. "That's a very nice name, can I call you Hinamori-san?" Tasade ask with a smile on his face. "ummmoo, yeah su-re" amu responded. He smile again and said "You could call me Tadase-kun if you want" Amu nodded, then ask "say ta-da-se-kun senpai... why are you talking to me... don't I look ugly to you?" Tadase froze for a second and said "U-gl-y what? Not at all your very pretty..not just outside but inside to!"

**AMU POV- **

"U-gl-y what? Not at all your very pretty.. not just outside but inside to!" tadase-kun senpai said "It's THE first time that somebody in school has actually call me pretty! I mean he said i'm PRETTY?... noo his probably playing with me" I though to myself "Tadase-kun senpai please don't joke around, it really hurt me" I said qua it sad "... Hinamori-san i'm not joking around... say Hinamori-san I have a very good idea want to hear it?" Tadase senpai said with a very strange looking face "ehh?! What do you mean tadase senpai" I said confused.

"Okay, I will take that as a yes... let me ask you another question would you like to be attrative?... well even more attractive then now..." Tadase senpai said "EEHHHHHHH?! att-ra-ti-ve? emmmoo... I.. I... I... I DO! TADASE SENPAI" I said feeling confuse, happy, and scared.

"well that would be awesome, if Tadase Senpai could make me attractive... but that would give me a lot of attention … and I don't like attention, it makes me kind of nervous... but if i'm attractive and pretty then maybe Ikuto would notice me and maybe he would like... uumm i'm thinking to much that impossible" I though to myself "Then meet me tomorrow after school when everybody leaves right here in the fountain, Okay?!" tadase senpai said "umm Tadas-" TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTRRR! " right when I was about to tell senpai that I decided not to go the bell for the next class ring and senpai left running away from me and waving at me..." I though to myself

**NORMAL POV-**

"I have to go to the next class but, i'm very scared and nervous because of what happen... I know! I should..umm... enter the classroom before any one else goes in, that way nobody notices me... but what do we have next?!... OH YEAH, MATH!" amu said whispering to her self . On her way to math class amu was thinking about what Tadase Senpai said to her about being attractive and opening more to people... she wanted to be like that but she didn't like having to much attention it made nervous, she decided to tell Tadase senpai that she didn't want to do it.

When amu enter the classroom she realize that she was the first one there, it made her relive …...she was very happy for a moment but she started thinking again about what Tadase Senpai said...

**5 MINUTES PASS AND AMU WAS STILL ALONE IN THE CLASSROOM **

Amu started staring at the door to see if somebody will come in the classroom, "even the teacher was late" she thought. When amu was about to laid her head down she heard foot steps. "I wonder who is coming... it's probably the teacher" amu whisper to herself. She saw the person shoes then she started to look up and she met this person eyes, when she realize who it was her eyes got big and she started to blush. It was Ikuto...

"Hi...umm are you okay, you run off when I ask you and your name" Ikuto ask with on worried face. Amu didn't know what to do she was very shy, and scared that somebody might see them talking. "ummmmmoooo... sorry about what happen... my name is Hinamori Amu..." Amu said blushing and nervous. "Oh, that a cool name... my name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto" Ikuto said staring at amu. Amu already knew his name but she didn't want to tell him. Ikuto and Amu stare at each other for about two seconds and both of then turn away and blush. Amu hear some voices getting closer so she looked at Ikuto and then look down staring at the desk. Ikuto when to his desk which was around the middle, it was three roles away from amu's she sits in the front corner next to the window. A group of girls came in then a couple of boys. More and more people started to come in the teacher was still late. Some girls started murmuring, amu couldn't help herself and hear what they were talking about, she wanted to know if it was about what happen with her or about her beloved Ikuto. The girls Where saying "Did you saw Tadase Sensei he was talking to a weird looking girl, she kind of look like the Ugly Duckling in our class" The girls glare at amu and amu quiclky turn away. "OH NO! now tadase senpai is going to have a bad reputation because of me" amu thought to herself with on sad face. One of the girls in the group said "Poor Tadase, talking to the Ugly Duckling most be horrible, she probably made him talk to her by threatening him"

Amu was very sad she didn't wanted people to talk bad about tadase senpai and she was already tired of hearing people talking bad about her, Amu decided that she was going to do something about it so she stand up and when to the group of girls and said "ummoo.. excuse me, you shouldn't talk bad about people. I...I.. want to say that is all a misunderstanding Tadase Senpai was only being nice to me... he... he... was just being nice...". The girls stare at her and started laughing one of the girls said "JAJAJA! OFCOURSE TADASE IS JUST BEING NICE!awwww is alll a misunderstand she saids jajajaj, now shes standing up for herself and tadase jajaja... how funny!" Amu didn't wanted to cry so she was holding it, her bangs cover her eyes and she when back to her desk. Amu was trying hard to hold back and not cry but she couldn't and started crying. When ikuto saw this his eyes got big and he stand up angrily and said to the girls "You girls shouldn't be so mean to other girls, you should not make other girls cry... okay?" the girls serently said to him with on soft voice "Yes, Ikuto-kun!".

Amu was very surprise and happy, ikuto when to amu and ask her if she was okay, amu nodded and smile. All the girls were surrounded by this dark aura and where glaring at amu. Finally the teacher came and started the class, nobody was talking because the girls were mad and the boys didn't talk because ikuto was still a little angry.

**THE DAY PASS AND AMU WHEN TO PICK UP AMI WITH A SMILE ON HER FACE, SHE DECIDED THAT FOR HER SAKE SHE WAS GOING MEET TADASE SENPAI SO SHE COULD BECOME ATTRACTIVE!**

**What will Tadase do to make Amu attractive? How will her classmates react? And most importantly will Ikuto like the way Amu will look? Read the next chapter to find out! I hope you all liked the story please REVIEW, tell me what I need to do better please. Thank you to all of you that actually read the story until the very end THANK YOU! HOPE YOU ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

******I want to say thank you to all the readers that have been reading my story so far :) ! and that have been supporting me, thanks to you guys I have motivation and Inspiration! Also thank you quite readers ^^ THANK YOU! And a special Thanks To AngelDevilButterfly139, for Helping me edit the story! Please Review And Enjoy!**

* * *

**NORMAL POV-**

"AMU BREAKFAST IS READY! PLEASE COME EAT" amu's mom yelled as she was getting the table ready, Ami and Amu's dad where already sitting at the table waiting for amu to come down.

**AMU POV-**

"AMU BREAKFAST IS READY! PLEASE COME EAT" I heard my mom calling me, I ran down stairs as fast as possible and saw my family sitting at the table patiently waiting for me...

SOME TIME PASS AND EVERYBODY FINISH EATING BREAKFAST... it was time for school

"Amu remember to pick up your sister after school today" mom said when I was closing the door. "OKAY MOM!" I replay. On my way to school I always think about the things I did the day before. Lets see... yesterday I woke up late almost didn't make it to school, then I did my social studies homework during homeroom, after that I when to my first and second period classes, then in my 3rd period class the argument happen (don't want to talk about it), then I met Tadase-senpai**(********A/N I know what your thinking...and yes i did change the way Amu calls Tadase)**an-... TADASE-SENPAI!? wait I have to met him after school today I can't pick up ami, I have to tell mom. Since I don't have a cell phone I have to go all the way back home!

I was only a few blocks away from school and now I have to run back and tell mom that I can't pick up Ami because I'm meeting up with Tadase-Senpai. A few seconds later I got home and told my mom that I will not be able to pick up Ami after school, and that I'm probably coming back home before dinner. Mom ask me why and I told her the whole story, then she was okay with me not being able to pick up Ami today, after that I realize I was going to be late for school again so I kiss my mom in the chick and said bye to her.

I was going to be soooo late for school, I started running FAST VERY FAST, I haven't realize how fast I run, I was pretty impress with myself. I was almost there just a little more... but OH NO the gates are closing again... how many times I'm going to pass through this I ask myself.

"WAITTTT! WAAAIIITTT!" I yelled, thanks god the door man was so nice and let me in. "T-thank y-y-you soooo m-much" I said almost out of breath. "No problem Amu, remember this is the second time that it happen so next time I'm not going to let you in, Okay?" the gate man said, I was pretty surprise that he knew my name. "Y-YES S-SIR" I said putting my right hand on my forehead and standing straight like the military man do. The gate man laugh a little and told me to go to class.

I was on my way to my homeroom class when I saw My beloved Ikuto talking to a girl, maybe this is a love confession, but I don't know about this stuff so I'm not sure. The atmosphere is calm but at the same time is kind of frustrating, is very awkward I don't understand. I see that the girl is blushing, and Ikuto is saying something to the girl... wait the girl is crying?! she started running! What happen? has..has...has she been …... I don't know...

IT'S AFTERSCHOOL AND AMU COULDN'T THINK ABOUT NOTHING ELSE BUT THE GIRL CRYING.

"Where did tadase-senpai said to meet him after school?" I whisper to myself

"HINAMORI-SAN!" I heard a familiar voice calling my name and when I turn around it was Tadase-senpai

"Yes!" I said nervously.

"How was your day?" he ask

"It was good, but there's something that worries me" I said

"What is it?" Tadase-senpai ask while we were on are way to...well somewhere

"Tadase-senpai you know Tsukiyomi Ikuto right?" I ask looking at tadase-senpais red-violet eyes which where pretty interesting

"umm... yes his a first year student right" senpai ask

"yes... and I saw him talking to a girl and.. and the girl was blushing, but then she started crying and then she started to run away, but she seem very sad …. I'm really worried about her" I said looking disappointed at tadase-senpai

"Amu do you know why the girl was crying" tadase-senpai ask looking at me with a smile on his face

"ummooo...i... I...have no clue, but there could have been some type of misunderstanding" I said looking at tadase-senpai with a confuse face.

"Well.. that could be possible but most likely is that she was rejected by Ikuto-kun" tadase-senpai said

"R-R-R-rej-e-ected?" I ask very confuse

"yes rejected" tadase-senpai said smiling at me, senpai is very tall now that I see him up close.

"but senpai... rej-ec-ted why I don't understand" I ask confuse still having trouble saying the word

"You see hinamori-san a person gets rejected for a few things, but the most likely reason is because this person feels something very special towards another person and when this person says it to the other person sometimes this special person doesn't feel the same way" senpai said looking at me

"ummooo, senpai I don't understand" I ask, senpai giggle a little then looked at me and said

"umm, here's on example... let say that I like you hinamori-san an-"

"WAIT! T-t-tadase-S-s-senpai liking ME!? …... Senpai don't play around like that!" I said frustrated

'giggle' "hinamori-san is just an example..." tadase-senpai said. I was very relive when he said this because I don't want senpai to get a bad reputation because of me, and he will never like me.

"haaa... okay" I said relive

"Okay so where was I... oh yeah~ so let said that I like hinamori-san and I tell you this feelings, but then hinamori-san doesn't like me back and tells me this then that's being rejected... got it hinamori-san?"

"aaaaaaaahhhh, I understand!" I said looking at tadase-senpai, then I realize that we where at a mall

"ummmoo...ettoooo... senpai why are we at the mall?" I ask

"Well hinamori-san you said that you wanted to be attractive, right?"senpai said

"Y-yes but what those the mall have to do with it?" I ask again

"aaah, hinamori-san you really don't know a lot... well to make you attractive you need to have a change of look" senpai said

"What?" I ask very confuse

"Hinamori-san, what's your style?" tadase-senpai ask

"ummm... my s..s..style... I like the hippie chick style" I said very sure of myself

"aahh... now that I notice your style kind of is hippie chick... but what other style you like?" senpai ask, but I didn't know what to say

"ummmooooo...eeettttoooo... I don't know senpai, I kind of like being colorful but I don't like being TO girlie, and I don't like being TO boy-lie either...!?" I said not knowing what other styles I like

"aahh I see, don't worry about It i know the perfect image for you hinamori-san... let start shopping" senpai said looking very exited I think he really likes doing this type of things

"But senpai I don't have any money" I said with on sad expression

"Don't worry about it hinamori-san I have plenty" senpai said, now that I think about it senpai is very kind he talks to me...and his helping me being attractive... I hope my Ikuto likes my future image change...

**4 HOURS LATER(7:30PM)**

"Hinamori-san look in the mirror" senpai said with on smile on his face, I didn't wanted to look I was scared...

"Y-y-ye-yes" I said nervous, when I looked into the mirror the first thing I saw was a pink hair girl with long hair that when up to her waist, that girl had bangs and had an X-clip in her right side it was yellow Then I saw that the girl in the mirror had a very pretty blue top, and on top of the blue top there was on gray suit top... that I don't know how to describe because it was very pretty, then this girls had a shirt that had stripes of different colors there were pink, orange, yellow, blue, white, and then blue again, and then yellow and after that the last strap was gray, the same gray as the suit top that the girl had on. That girl in the mirror had this beautiful boots that look very good with the outfit, they where kind of gray but it was very pretty, this girl didn't had glasses on, she didn't had braids, and her outfit was perfect for her personality. I knew that the girl in the mirror wasn't me**(Sorry for the bad description)**

"wwwwooooooaaawwwwaaawww! that girl is beautiful" I said looking at senpai with sparkling eyes

"Yes she is... hinamori-san and that girl is you" senpai said looking strait at me and smile

"Nooooooo... that pretty girl there isn't me" I said

"Yes that is you hinamori-san, but is getting very late so I'm going to take you home okay?" tadase-senpai said

**AMU GOT HOME BEFORE DINNER HER PARENTS WHERE SURPRISE TO SEE THEIR DAURTHER LOOKING SO FINISH DINNER AND WHEN TO SLEEP.**

**NORMAL POV-**

QUACK QUACK QUACK (alarm)

"Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto, I love you, Ikuto" amu said still half a sleep

QUACK QUACK QUACK, amus alarm clock sound... a few seconds later...

"OH NO!I'm going to be late for school again" amu said yelling

**AMU POV-**

I'm going to be late for school again... I have to change very fast!

10 MINUTES PASS

"AMU HONEEY COME DOWN YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL AND YOU HAVE TO EAT BRAKFAST!" I hear my mom yelling for me to came down. I already finish brushing my teeth and taking a bath now I have to do my braids and put my glasses on... OH WAIT~I forgot I don't do braids any more and instead of putting glasses I put contact glasses on.

My uniform isn't to big on me anymore tadase-senpai buy me a new one that fits me perfectly well and it looks a lot cuter, and I have a red x-clip on to and some other cute accessories. I look very pretty. I when down and ate breakfast. I realize that again I was going to be late for school so I said bye to mom and when I was about to close the door my mom told me the usual... "Pick up Ami after school don't forget".

I ran as fast as I could, while running I realize that I forgot to tell senpai Thank You for everything he has done for me, I mean he buy me a bunch of clothes. I decided that I was going to talk to him after school today to say thank you.

"WAITTTTT! WAITTTT!" I yelled at the gate man remembering what he said about not letting me in if I come late again for the 3rd time. "WAAIITT!" I yelled again, finally the gate man looked up and said "COME ON GIRL QUICK!" after I was in I said thank you to the gate man, and then he said "Are you a transfer student because I never seen you around here... but that pink hair of yours reminds me of a girl name amu... do you know her?".

"No gate man-san it's me Amu" I said a little frustrated

"What? No that not the amu I know" he said

"Yes is me and I'm very sorry for being late again, I promise it won't happen again... bye now I have to get to class" I said, then running towards my homeroom class

"BYE!" the gate man said with a laud voice so I could hear.

When I enter my homeroom class, I realize that I was the last person, everybody was there. When I enter the classroom everybody started...

* * *

******Thank You sooo much to all of you that read the whole thing... it was kind of long right, but I just couldn't stop typing. Want to know what's going to happen with Amu and her new look read the next chapter to find out! Please review and tell me what you think!Oh and sorry for the late Update...THANK YOU! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiiii! ^^ I'm soooo sorry for posting the chapter so late, but between school and homework I never have time! I'm truly sorry, Thank You guys for reading my story! Please review, and ENJOY!**

**Normal POV-**

She enter the classroom and everybody started to- whisper. Boys where blushing and girls glaring "who are you?" a voice ask that amu didn't recognize. "I have never seen you around here... are you that new transfer student..." the voice ask "No that can't be her because she's coming tomorrow" a girl said. Amu didn't know what to do, she knew that she had to ignore people so they didn't had all their attetion on her. Then she remember what Tadase-Senpai said to and their way back to amu's house. "Amu tomorrow during school I want to act differently..." Tadase said "...umm... what do you mean senpai?" amu ask confuse. "Well you see... your new look comes with a new attitude(personality), so want I want you to acted in a 'Cool&Spicy' way... that will make you even more attractive" Tadase said.

**~Flashback Ends~**

"So I have to act differently" Amu whisper to herself and then said to the boy "You don't need to know and mine you own business" amu said raising an eyebrow, and putting her bag on her back and walking coolly to her desk. The boy behind her whisper "wooo, Cool&Spicy". Then everybody in the class started to say the same. Amu notice that 'her' ikuto wasn't there jet, she was feeling a bit sad because of this, she wanted him to see her 'Cool&Spicy' side... when she got to her desk she put both of her legs on the desk and cross her arms. "Everybody quite down, we are going to start class" the teacher said. After a while everybody calm down and class started. Amu couldn't help but to feel sad "Ikuto" she whisper to herself.

**~Time pass&It's after school~**

It was already after school and ikuto was nowhere to be found, she was getting worried. She remember that she had to Thank Tadase-Senpai for everything he has done before picking ami from school. So she decided to search around the upper students classes to see if she would find Tadase-Senpai around. She when inside one of the classrooms.

**Amu POV-**

I walk to one of the upper classmates classrooms to see if senpai was in there. I open the door and notice a group of boys talking, the boys notice me and one of them that blue eyes said "Your cute, want to hang out after school?" I felt a small slash of hot blood in my chicks then I said trying to act coolly "In your dreams" the blue eye boy smirk at me "Have you seen Hotori Tadase?" I ask "Ah, soo your Tadase's girlfrie-" boy #1 said then got interrupted by boy #2 that said "NNOOO WAAYY! tadase can't have such a HOT girlfriend" I was pretty surprise that the boys said this but I didn't want to ask "Isn't Tadase guy?" boy #1 said now I was very confuse, I glance at my watch and realize that I almost had to pick up Ami and I didn't had time to explain that Senpai isn't my boyfriend so I said "If you don't know where Tadase is then I'm leaving" when I took a step and boy #2 said "I heard him say that he was going to talk to the gym teacher about something, so he most be in the gym" I looked up at him and said "Thanks" when I was about to close the door I heard one of the boys said "She's hot, she just can't be tadase girlfriend", I heard that and my chick felt hot.

**~Few minutes later~**

A couple of minutes pass and I was at the gym. I when inside and yelled for senpai's name but there was no response, I looked around the gym but Senpai was nowhere to be found. I kept on walking and saw a strange door "That's weird I never seen this door before" i whisper laud enough for only me to hear. I open the door and there was path of flowers it was beautiful I fallow the path and it led me to a beautiful garden, it was very colorful and lively it made me happy. I continued walking a heard a beautiful melody, it was a violin, I felt sad, angry, and my heart felt lock, but it was still a beautiful sound, I kept on walking and a blue haired boy came to my view, I recognize the hair but his face was facing the other way, but that hair I recognize. I ignore my thoughts and close my eyes listen to the music of the violin, with out noticing my body started to move with the melody and then I started to sing...

**Tsukiyo no Marionetto by Nakamura Yuuichi (N/A I think the lyrics go with ikuto~~~) **

_kokoro madowasu NOIZU__  
__furikiri hashiri dashita__  
__toumei de tsumi no nai__  
__hikari mezashite__  
__karada wo nagarer__  
__omoi ga nani iro demo__  
__unmei no SHINARIO wa__  
__kimesasenai sa___

_seowasareta mayakashi no juujika ni__  
__shibari tsukeru__  
__kubiwa wo hikichigitte__  
__motto jiyuu na sekai e___

_kanashiki ai no MERODI__  
__yodomu machi ni tadayou__  
__iyasenu kizu wo daite__  
__daremo naiteiru__  
__yokubou me ga kuranda__  
__iyashii kyoudai na kage__  
__te mo ashi mo daseya shinai__  
__namida nagasenu MARIONETTO___

_umareta hoshi no na no moto__  
__hikisakaretetta kizuna__  
__karappo no yurikago ga__  
__munashiku yureru___

_mujaki datta__  
__tooki hi no maboroshi wa__  
__hi damari no you__  
__mijikai yume no naka de__  
__yasashiku ore wo naderu yo___

_obieta kimi no hitomi__  
__kegare shiranu houseki__  
__setsunai netsu wo yadoshi__  
__mune ni tsukisasaru__  
__ittai nani no tame ni__  
__mune de tsuzukeru no darou__  
__yakusoku yori kirei de__  
__tashikana mono wo sagashiteiru___

_Tell me, How do I play the Melody of Love...(x2)_

suddenly the melody stop. I looked up to see why did it stop and I saw... IKUTO! What I didn't know he play violin! We stare into each others eyes... his eyes their beautiful, but their sad.

**Ikuto POV-**

I heard a lovely voice singing along with my melody, but why does she know the song. I stop playing my violin and turn my head around only to meet with golden eyes. I recognize the pink hair, and I immediately knew who was the girl...ummm change of look.. interesting. Yes she is on my list and shes also the only girl that haven't ask me out, but she's soon going to. I then broke the contact and smirk. I started to walk towards her, she just stood there looking at me. I then took her chin and she blush scarlet "Your pretty cute" I said smirking.

**Amu POV-**

"Your pretty cute" Ikuto said with an adorable smirk on his face, I was red... very red "Wha-t..eve..r" I mange to say. I was getting kind of used to this 'new' me. "Whats with the attitude amu" my beloved it ikuto said... WAIT! How those he know that I'm... ME? Nobody recognize me, well some did and it's only because of my hair, maybe that's why he recognize me but I'm going to ask anyway "How did you know it was me?". "I don't feel like telling you A.M.U" he said with a sweet voice, he then let go of my chin and kiss me on the chick with a smirk on his face, I was blushing and I'm going to melt any second now... but what's up with those smirks... and with him... I snap out of my thoughts and said "Who give you permission to call me by my given name?" I ask glaring at him with on cold look "I did" he said, then turn around and grab his violin "Ikuto was up with this pervert attitude?" I ask crossing my arms realizing that I call him by his first name "What the you care... what about you and your 'Cool&Spicy' attitude" he said turning around and glaring at me with bored eyes. I never seen ikuto like this, I have always admire him. I never though he would be such pervert, and this... sad expressions. It's weird and it make me sad. I took a look at my watch and notice I was late "OH NO AMI!" I yelled.

I left the garden not caring about ikuto... well I I'm a little worried but I don't have time right now to think about him. I started running faster but I bump into somebody and felt to the floor. "I'm sorry" I said apologizing, and the person help me get up. I looked up and...

**Thank You soooo much for actually reading everything! Cliffhanger ^^ who did amu bump into? Is it Tadase, Ikuto, or a new character? Read the next chapter to find out. I'm Sorry for the late update. THANK YOU! please Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm very sorry for the late update. But I lost inspiration for a while and during that time my laptop crash and I needed a new one. I'm truly sorry, but I'm back now. Thank you for your support Hope You Guys enjoy!. **

"_Once you taste the **sweetness** of LOVE you will recognize the **bitterness** of HATRED"_

_-Rosabellamore_

I looked up and a beautiful girl with two long blonde pigtails came to my view. "It's okay, just watch out next time" she said "What's your name?" the pretty girl ask "Amu... Hinamori Amu" I responded "nice to meet you" she said letting her hand out, I shake it a smile "see you around, I need to go" I said forgetting to add the Cool&Spicy flavor to it. Now I'm real late mom is going to kill me! I look back while running and the girl was waving goodbye at me, I wave back and started running faster. I finally got to Ami's school and picked her up, she was the last one their and she looked angry. Ami might be small but she is scary when she is angry, I smile at her and she had the look of a killer. "Hi Ami, sorry I'm late" I said she said something I didn't understand, after all she is only 4 years old. "Sorry Ami, but I don't understand" I said once again, and she said something that again was impossible to understand I look at her and said "Ami I'm sorry, but I'm going to repay you... Ami you want ice cream?" I ask trying to persuade her "Yes!" she said, I'm surprise she said it clearly "but you can't tell mom that I was late okay?" I ask she nodded and we when to the park. After she got her strawberry ice cream we sat down in a bench.

About two minutes pass and Ami was still eating her ice cream. "Ami wait here I need to use the Restroom" I said, only a few minutes where left before I exploded "DON'T MOVE!" I said getting her attention by holding her by the shoulders she nodded once again and I ran to the restroom. I came back and Ami was gone. I looked around desperately but she was nowhere "AMI!" I yelled desperately "AMI!" dammit where is she? I when to the ice cream truck and ask the man if he has seen her but he said no I when every place I thought Ami might me in but I couldn't find her. It's frustrating, my chest is tight. I ran and walk so much that I collapse on the grass, my breath was heavy and I was struggling to catch air. Where the hell is Ami?! My eyes close slowly and...

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?!**

"Quack Quack Quack" my alarm sound... wait what my alarm?! what... what happen?! I open my eyes, was It all a dream... no a nightmare? I when down stairs and look around I saw my mom and when to her "Well look who's awake early" she said with on expression I can't read "jajaja...jaja" I said scratching my head confuse. I had to clear my head up so I was trying hard to ask questions but not sounding or looking suspicious "Sooo, mom where is Ami?" I ask "She's sleeping it's early Amu" she said, maybe it was all just a bad dream "oh, jajaja" I once again scratch my head and started heading towards my room "Amu" I heard my mom call my name I turn around "Yes" I responded "What happen yesterday?" she ask now I don't know what to think or say "W- hh-at you mean?" I ask feeling abashed "A- A" mom said "A-A, a what mom?" I ask curios "A blue- haired boy brought you and Ami home?" she said, a blue haired boy? Brought me and Ami home? How didn't I realize that? What happen? All I could manage to say was "um?" my mom look at me confuse "don't you remember?" she ask "No" I respond "You were on the boy's back... you where sleeping on his back and Ami was holding his hand... he said that you where doing homework with him and that you guys when to pick up Ami together and you where late or something like that" my mom said. Okay now I don't know what to say at all I still don't get what happen "and-" my mom continue "he said that you where so tired that you felt a sleep on the grass after playing with Ami... so he brought you on his back" Okay so I guess somebody told her that but I wonder who "mom you said a blue-haired boy right?" I ask "Yes" she responded. Blue-haired boy umm... only boy with blue-hair I know is my ikuto, I don't think he was the one... I don't think he will lie. I wonder "Amu you should start getting change for school" my mom said I nodded and when upstairs to the bathroom and brush my teeth.

**20 MINUTES LATER(****N/A what you think guys did you like this twist?.. I enjoy writing it)**

I was in school waiting for class to end so I could go to lunch and try find once again senpai and once that's done I would be in peace. "Class today the new transfer student will come" my living enviorment teacher said "I bet you guys know her already her name is Hoshina Utau and-" the teacher was interrupted by my classmates whispering and jumping with happiness and curiosity, I wonder who is she, why is everybody reacting like that? "Everybody calm down lets receive quietly" everybody stop whispering and being laud and the teacher made satisfied face " please come in" the teacher said. The girl came in and I immediately recognize her face, it was the same girl I bump into yesterday. "Hello, Im Hoshi-" she started to said but was interrupted by one of the girls "we know who you are... you're THE Hoshina Utau.. the most beautiful, loving, sweetest, and best teenage singer in the history!" she said almost out of breath. Wait singer... greatest in history!? I met a famous person yesterday and didn't know it! "Utau can you please sing for us please!" another girl ask "Umm well" she said "PLEASE PLEASE" everybody said at the same time "well umm okay" she said.

**Meikyuu Butterfly by Nana Mizuki (****Utau sings this, PlZ try to listen to the song so you guys could feel it)**

_**Open your shiny eyes in the silent night**__**  
**__**fushigi na yoru maiorita**__**  
**__**ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru**__**  
**__**nayamashi ge na kuro neko no poozu**__****_

_**tsuki akari o se ni ukabu shiruetto**__**  
**__**'kocchi e oide' to hohoende temaneki**__****_

_**yokubou no kage ugomeku machi**__**  
**__**tenshi no furi de samayoi**__**  
**__**taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru**__**  
**__**ikiba no nai ai no kakera**__****_

_**nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo dokoka de**__**  
**__**shiawase na yume o mite iru no?**__**  
**__**hoshizora ni kisu o shite ii ko wa mou oyasumi**__**  
**_

Her voice is beautiful... this song it hurts. Waawwoo I could really feel it, this energy._**  
**_

* * *

_**mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide**__**  
**__**mayoikonda batafurai**__**  
**__**jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane**__**  
**__**kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku**__****_

_**kagami no naka no omokage wa**__**  
**__**nakimushi datta ano koro**__**  
**__**dakeredomou kodomo ja nai**__**  
**__**nobashita kami o hodoita**__****_

_**mune o shimetsukeru amai fureguransu**__**  
**__**yuuwaku shiteru kizuite iru**__**  
**__**kotoba o nakushita kuchibiru ni mahou kaketa no**__****_

_**mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide**__**  
**__**mayoikonda batafurai**__**  
**__**itoshi sugite taisetsu sugite**__**  
**__**kowarete shimau watashi no mune no kagi**__****_

_**sagashi tsuzukeru jibun no sutoorii**__**  
**__**unmei ni mekakushi sarete mo**__**  
**__**kono kumo o tsukinuke haruka na asu e to habataku**__****_

_**mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide**__**  
**__**mayoikonda batafurai**__**  
**__**negai matoi tobitatsu mienai hane**__**  
**__**kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku**_

"YEAAAhHH! Wooo Utau, your the best" everybody started to clap standing up. I with out realizing stood up to and students from other class where at the door. I notice a Ikuto standing in the crowd. "Oh!" utau said pointing at me, I looked at her confused she came towards me and said "Your that girl from yesterday right?" I was a bit surprise I didn't think she would remember me "Um, Yes" I said, I looked at Ikuto and he was standing behind Utau. He open his mouth and said "Utau" the girl looked back and smile, she jump on him "IKUTO! I miss you sooo much" she said. Wait they know each other is- is she Ikuto girlfriend? Now I definitely don't have a chance with him. "You know Amu?" Ikuto ask Utau, I wonder why his asking that "Yes, we accidentally bump into each other yesterday" she responded. I couldn't move or say anything everybody around us were whispering, I was very unconformable. "Oh" he said looking at me, I turn my head the other way and started to walk away but I was stop by Utau's voice "Wait!" she said, I turn around and face her "What" I responded with the attitude that I forgot to add yesterday "Do you want to sing with me?" she ask, what? Why is she asking me that she doesn't even know if I sing! what is this? "What?" I ask "If you want to-" she said but I cut her off "You don't even know if I sing" I said dropping my new self attitude "Oh but you do sing" she said. Okay this is confusing is she like stalking me or something "How do you know that" I ask realizing that a lot of people where staring at us "I heard you sing along to Ikuto's violing" she said Oh shit! Why does she know that didn't she just came in today?! "I think your mistaken, and No I'm not going to sing with you" I said turning around and walking the other way "Amu" somebody said I keep on going and the voice call my name again "What" I said turning around and finding my self face to face with senpai. "Senpai!? Where have you been ? I have been looking for you everywhere" I ask whispering in his ear "I was absent yesterday sorry" he whisper back "Amu please sing with me" I heard utau again wanting me to sing with her "Hinamori-san sing with her" senpai said "Why?" I ask surprise "Because is good for your reputation, if you become friends with Utau" he said "But senp-" I said but couldn't finish my line when senpai said "Go sing with her" I took a deep breath and walk towards Utau "Okay whatever lets sing" I said.

**IKUTO POV- **

"Okay whatever lets sing" said my prey, this is going to be interesting. Let's see want she is capable of. Getting her to confess to me is going to be harder then I though, that Hotori guy seem close to her... a little bit to close. "What song do you want to sing" Utau ask, lately she seem to be more energetic I wonder if is because of Kukai. She is my little sister after all, I have know her well "I don't know you tell me" Amu said now that I study her she looks... hot. Her strawberry hair cascaded free of any scrunchy and it flowed down her back with flawlessness. Her smooth light pink skin and golden-brown eyes make her look distracting and hot... wwooo what's happening to me. "Ikuto get your head straight" I whisper to my self hitting my head softly. We all had to go to the gym so the girls could sing with music and mics. I think they were still trying to figure out what they were going to sing.

**Honto no Jibun by: Iwasato Yuho** **( Ending Theme song. PlZ listen to it while reading or when ever your free. That way you guys could feel it)**

_**Ikiteru kagiri ishikoro darake de mo  
Ooki na koe de ganbare! Ganbare! (Ganbare!)  
Tomaru koto nai uchira no jinsee  
Dakara owaranai uta o utaou**_

_**Wagamichi o tsukisusume  
Detarame na kyara de mo ii  
Roku de nashi de mo aishiteru n da mai daarin**_

_**Bakayaro! Honto no jibun  
Iitai koto itte yare  
Hamidashiteku n da yo chikazuiteku n da yo yume ni  
Kono yaro! Honto no jibun  
Dete koi yo kakuretenaide OH YEAH ima sugu**_

_**Yowaki na ore ga iya na hi mo aru kedo  
Sore de aitsu no kimochi ga wakaru n da (wakaru)  
Kakko tsukeru ore hiichau keredo  
Dakara makezu ni mata ganbareru n da**_

_**Doshaburi mo hare mo aru  
Chiccha na koto ki ni sunna  
Dekkai ashita no tame ni kisushite agetai**_

_**Bakayaro! Honto no jibun  
Yaritai koto yatte yare  
Tobidashiteku n da yo tobikoeteku n da yo yume ni  
Kono yaro! Honto no jibun  
Daijoubu sa kowagaranaide OH YEAH ima sugu**_

_**Nan ni mo nai basho kara nanika ga hajimaru  
Dakishimetai n daro kakedashitai n daro yume e**_

_**Bakayaro! Honto no jibun  
Iitai koto itte yare  
Hamidashiteku n da yo chikazuiteku n da yo yume ni  
Kono yaro! Honto no jibun  
Dete koi yo kakuretenaide OH YEAH ima sugu**_

Woowww Amu was amazing she was dancing and singing beautifully and of course my sister to. Waaaww I didn't expect her to be this good. Everybody was dancing with them cheering for them. Both girls where coming down the stage. "Great song choose" I said to Utau "Thanks... Amu picked it" she rsaid pointing at Amu I look to where she was pointing and Amu was talking with the Hotori guy. I start walking towards Amu. I tap her shoulder and she looked surprise "Good job up their" I said "T-hanks" Amu responded a little red. Ja! got her I wasn't even trying and she blush "A-m-u" I whisper in her ear she jump back and almost felt but I caught her just in time "umm.. thanks" she said blushing even harder then before "Hinamori-san I need to go see you later" the hotori kid said "Ah! Wait senpai I need to tell you something" Amu got out of my embrace and ran to the kid. I got a little annoyed but didn't pay much attention to it.

**AMU POV- **

"Thank You Senpai, for everything you have done for me" I finally told senpai what I wanted to say "Your welcome Hinamori-san don't worry about" Senpai responded "What should I do for you Senpai... I have to repay you someway" I said concern, I honestly really want to pay senpai back he has done a lot of things... his truly a good person "Ummm... how about a date" senpai said... WAIT!? A date? "A date!?" I said loudly, realizing that a lot of people where staring. "Umm... Okay senp-" I was about to agree to go on date with senpai but somebody took me by the arm and drag me to the boys locker room. I was trying to scream but my mouth was cover by the person hand. When the person finally let go of me the first thing I said was "What the hell?!" when I look up it was... Ikuto!? "What the hell is wrong with you?. Why did you do that?. you scare the shit out of me!" I yelled "Amu!... Amu!" he yelled "WHAT?!" I yelled back louder "Come down" he said I took a deep breath "so why did you drag me all the way here?" I said "You're not even going to thank me?" he ask. I was a little confuse "For what" I ask "Because I carried you from the park all the way to your house and I found your little sister" he responded... what so it was him "What it was you?!" I ask "Yes, now thank me" he said well I have no other choose "Thanks" I said "You need to repay" he said... what repay him, what the hell... He really change "What you want" I ask "I want you to go on a date with me" he said. A Date … him too~

**Thank you guys for reading everything. This whole thing was writing while I was listening to music ^^.. sorry just had to say it. PLZ listen to the bad INFINITE(K-pop) they are awesome! PLZ Review and hope you enjoy it... I'm SORRY for updating so late. **


End file.
